


One Pink Rose

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mid-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The Merovingian finds a reminder of how things were...





	One Pink Rose

A single pink rose fell from the bouquet the Merovingian had given to her, as they parted for the night, he to his chamber, Persephone to hers. He stooped to pick up the fallen flower; he would have called to her, that she had dropped it, but already she and the female Lupines he had appointed to guard her had moved down the long corridor, out of earshot.

He took the flower with him, as he retired to his rooms, where he set the flower in a small dish of water, setting it where he could see it and so be minded of his fiancee's love for him. When its petals started to wilt, he removed the rose from its dish and pressed it between the pages of a volume of Baudelaire...

 

...He found it again three iterations later; seeing the now-faded flower, he wondered what had possessed him to save something so small and paltry. He held it up to the light by its desiccated stump of a stem, the petals already starting to crumble after being exposed to the air. He cupped his hand around it, letting the rose fall to dust before he closed his fingers around it and decompiled the code that made up the fragments. Better to erase the traces of what had passed, now that what he and his wife once had for each other was now fading like the rose...


End file.
